


AA制 （熊九／97)    終

by As_pirin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_pirin/pseuds/As_pirin





	AA制 （熊九／97)    終

抑制貼被撕開的瞬間，朴秀榮感覺自己彷彿跌進了一個裝進雪碧的水池裡，那甜膩的味道將她淹沒其中。Alpha的後頸位置根本沒有生理上的弱點所在，抑制貼除了以滲透形式壓制信息素此項功效之外，更多的是給予姜澀琪極為需要的安全感。看見暗戀多時的人為了自己臨近失控的神情，朴秀榮受寵若驚，一時之間不知道如何應對這意料之外的情況。

 

「姜澀琪你——」

 

豐滿的唇瓣再次被封住，怕是以為自己沒聽清楚，那人又重覆了一遍。

 

「我喜歡你，很喜歡。」

 

再來一次，更深的吻。

 

「很喜歡很喜歡，怎麼都喜歡。」開心也好，生氣也好，都喜歡。

 

放在肩膀上的手捧住了自己的臉，亳不猶豫地對準目標。

 

「喜歡太久了，喜歡得快要死掉了。」

 

 

室內的酒氣變得更純粹，朴秀榮還未能調整好心跳的速度。她的初吻早在某個被威士忌醺暈的夜晚裡，沒落在哪雙陌生的唇齒中； 她的初次肌膚之親，早就獻給了某個陷得太深卻甘願拉著自己雙雙墜落的Omega。就算在這些事上的經驗，已經不能單用豐富來形容，朴秀榮卻從來沒有像現在一樣緊張。

姜澀琪的吻技生疏得可以，不時還咬得朴秀榮生痛，酷似一隻初學捕獵的熊崽。雖然動作有點粗暴，alpha本能的野性卻顯露無遺。完全進入發情狀態的她猛烈地進攻，過熱故障的腦袋根本無法思考對方的情況，只想狠狠霸佔眼前的尤物。

 

 

「唔嗯——」

 

被姜澀琪挑逗得心動不已，一個不為意，施力壓住了自己扭傷的右手，朴秀榮不禁發出一聲悶哼。這時某人才好似稍微鎮靜下來，被情慾充得發紅的雙眸報以抱歉的眼神。想不到別的方法讓女孩消痛，alpha皺著眉眼睛轉啊轉，只好又在自己唇上一啄。

 

果然可愛死了...

 

火熱的挑逗下，兩隻血氣方剛的alpha早已準備就緒。朴秀榮拉開椅子讓兩人都站起來，把對方抵在牆上。尚算靈活的左手順著結實的大腿線條攀到對方鼓脹的褲頭，似是下定決心般，放鬆緊咬的嘴唇，慢慢解開那人的第一顆鈕扣。

 

「...你站著別動。」

 

 

連綿的吻從嘴唇滑到下巴，再輕輕滑過因為吞嚥而上下移動的喉核。沿著一顆一顆被解開的鈕扣，朴秀榮時而吸吮時而啃咬，游走於姜澀頭的鎖骨、胸口、依附著淺淺的可愛小絨毛的腹肌、女人味十足的盤骨處...每一次的接觸都是在火上添油。

溫熱的唇齒來到了下腹一帶，朴秀榮跪在地板上，有點艱難地拉開被撐得走形的拉鍊。拉下灰色的薄身布料，裡面的龐然大物隨即高聳在眼前。望著柱身微微跳動，上面一條條的青筋還顯得有點猙獰，一點也不像主人溫和無害的形象。咽了口水故作鎮定，朴秀榮的左手輕輕套著了分身，在頂端輕輕一吻。

 

「哈——秀、秀榮...？」

 

上方的alpha被沖昏了頭腦，喘息之際，同時驚訝著女孩的動作。

 

 

「...弄痛你的話，告訴我。」

 

女孩試著模仿床伴們取悅自己的動作，開始專心服務自己最心愛的alpha。

 

纖細修長的手指先是環住了頂端，微微用力握緊滑落，再上下套弄著。珠唇也不忘貼上火熱，濕潤的舌尖在根部打圈、吸吮、繼而由下而上舔弄柱身，最後將慾望含在溫暖的口腔裡。她吸取切身的經驗，盡量收起牙齒，以免弄痛對方。

 

這一切完全超出姜澀琪能負荷的額度。生理上，朴秀榮固然知曉如何刺激自己；但光是知道心意多時的女孩在身下溫柔地服務著自己，一股暖流便從脊椎處攀上頭頭，精神抖擻的分身頓時又脹了幾分。

 

女孩沒有給自己喘息的機會，她時快時慢，偶爾收緊口腔深深包裹著肉棒再扭轉著抽出，徹底地指揮著姜澀琪的每一條神經，往更深層的情慾進發。

 

姜澀琪不自覺地摸上朴秀榮柔軟的髮絲，將溫熱的源頭往胯下推送。上方的人低啞地呻吟著，下面的人因為過於劇烈的動作微微嗚咽。幾次差點被猛烈的頂撞推開，朴秀榮扶著姜澀琪的翹臀，滿溢的口水從嘴角流到下巴。

 

「夠了秀榮...別、別再——」

 

姜澀琪捨不得讓女孩承受更多，清楚自己臨近極限，她想要拉開對方，下半身卻被女孩緊緊鎖住。

 

「哈啊——」

 

 

火山在口腔裡爆發，朴秀榮咽下了大部分的熾熱，咽不下的掛在嘴邊，畫面色情得可以。

 

 

「秀榮...怎麼可以...」

 

姜澀琪連忙拉起女孩，用手擦掉臉下遺留的液體，卻被對方捉住了手指，含舔乾淨。她感到下身被另一燙熱的存在抵住，深知同為alpha的對方此刻大概也已經忍耐得太過火，她封住富有彈性的嘴唇，準備全數奉還女孩珍貴的親密。只見女孩制止了自己提起的手，把身上的黑色長袖針織上衣脫掉，雪白緊緻的性感線條和傲人的雙圍，全都呈現在姜澀琪眼前。

 

 

「姜澀琪，做我。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

姜澀琪本來氣力被比身邊的人都要大，在這情慾高漲的關鍵時刻，纖幻卻結實的臂彎一下子抱起略比自己高大的女孩，竟然還顯得不費吹灰之力。被她突然捧在懷裡的女孩慌張地環住對方的肩頸，不好意思地咕嚷著。

 

 

「呀...我很重...」

 

 

「怎會。」「一點都不會。」

 

 

雖然平常老是丟三落四、搭了幾百遍的公車路線還是會過站、期考只做了單面的答題還以為自己終於激發小宇宙，早早交卷回家，結果被李宣美抓去和教授求情...只要你能想像一個小學生會搞砸的事，這隻成年已久的熊孩子都能照做無誤。但凡是碰到和朴秀榮扯上關係的事情，她便變得比裴珠泫還要溫柔細心，比孫勝完還要機智聰明。背過身避開沿路的椅子、繞過書櫃、踢開房門，把床上的雜誌一腳全掃在地上，她才小心翼翼地把女孩放在柔軟上。

 

 

又一輪攻勢襲來，姜澀琪仔細鎮密地吻遍朴秀榮全身上下。她發現碰到某些地方的時候，朴秀榮會咯嘰咯嘰地笑； 有些別的地方，呼吸則會變得急躁起來；抓起女孩的左手逐隻手指吻啊吻，吻到第四隻的時候，朴秀榮縮起了手，喚起了自己名字。

 

 

「...別玩了歐尼...」

 

 

朴秀榮害羞地別過頭。這人到底是如何臉不紅，耳不赤地，做出這種浪漫得可怕的行為，還一副無辜的嘴臉... 

 

 

分明知道自己會心動的吧？

 

 

輕輕嘆息，抓過身上人的手，帶領對方到褲頭，解開皮帶上的鋼扣。調換角色做這一種事，朴秀榮也是第一次，雖然自己也有點緊張，但因為是姜澀琪，她不介意試試。

 

 

「我來吧，秀榮。」

 

 

將牛仔褲緩緩褪到腳踝處，再格外謹慎地穿過受傷的位置，姜澀琪把朴秀榮身上最後一件衣物都丟在地上。靜靜地看著身下同樣的堅挺，她貼上手，學著女孩的動作，嘗試讓對方舒服點。

 

 

「額啊——」

 

 

姜澀琪不久前才剛發泄過的慾望早就重新堅挺起來，而女孩難耐的表情更是令自己頭皮發麻。腫脹的分身貼上對方，用雙手圈起彼此，緊咬下唇，alpha開始慢慢磨蹭起來。不用多久，朴秀榮疊上自己的手，催促著套弄的節奏，兩人都被身下傳來的舒快支配，專心一致地分享著灼熱的觸感。

 

直至頂端冒出少量晶珠時，姜澀琪停下了動作，拿起軟墊放在朴秀榮的腰後，推開對方雪白的大腿，扶著碩大的肉柱，抵住藏在深處的入口。私密地帶比自己想像中的更要濕潤，她嘗試挺進，卻被緊縮的穴口拒在開外，挽在背上的那對手也明顯收緊了些。

 

 

「秀榮啊，我會溫柔點的。」說罷又在眉間一啄。

 

「嗯...」

 

「啊——澀琪歐尼——」

 

女性alpha的雌性生殖器官天生就比同性的omega偏小，加上朴秀榮「初經人事」的身體更是緊緻，被溫暖的內壁吸住的瞬間，姜澀琪差點又一次釋放出來。調整好呼吸，她開始挺腰抽插。

 

 

「哈、哈啊」「歐尼你慢點、」

 

「秀榮啊、」

 

「澀琪...歐尼...」

 

 

單人床被主人過激的頂撞弄得滋滋作響，兩隻alpha散發出來的信息素染滿屋內的每一處，其濃烈程度，大概會把經過門外的omega都熏得雙腿發軟，當場倒地。姜澀琪每一次的進入也絕不馬虎，先是狠狠頂往最深處，再慢慢抽出，再一個衝撞又撐開甬道。粗大的分身刮過肉壁，把裡面的軟肉都翻開，本來已經泛濫不堪的花園又再湧出一股熱流，沿著股間滴落的甘露把床單沾濕一大片。進攻的alpha根本不滿足於此刻的快感，她半跪起來，抬起女孩的大腿往上壓，加快下身的律動。幾十下抽插後，包裹著慾望的肉壁突然收縮，身下的女孩弓起腰，不住的抽搐讓alpha得牢牢扶住女孩的腰盆才確保分身不被擠了出去。

 

 

 

「姜、姜澀琪...不要了...」

 

「秀榮不是還精神著嗎？」

 

 

一向只有她欺負別人的alpha，終於明白為什麼每一次的歡愛裡，身下的人總是露出一副既享受又痛苦的表情。初嘗女性高潮的她還未從潮浪裡醒來，又被那位解鎖本能的姐姐再次進擊著，這次還不忘扶上自己的分身，配合節奏套弄起來。

 

 

「秀榮啊，我喜歡你」

 

「啊哈...」「不、不說過了嗎...」

 

「以後也會經常說的。」

 

「嗯啊歐尼——」「我也、喜歡你...」

 

 

快要筋疲力盡之際，這對越界的室友終於在彼此的刺激下同時迎來了高峰，從頂端噴發的液體落在朴秀榮渾圓的胸脯，光滑的腹部和肚臍上。姜澀琪徐徐抽出，混和著兩人的溫熱隨即從穴口流出。俯下身將女孩身上的痕跡都舔乾淨，她笑臉嘻嘻地抬起頭。

 

 

「你受傷了，我幫你洗澡吧～」

 

 

...剛才有在考慮自己受傷的事嗎？

 

 

哼著歌把洗髮乳搓出泡沫，姜澀琪輕輕按摩著朴秀榮的頭顱，被服務著的人舒服得眯起了眼睛。

 

「...我以後不會再去夜店了，你別去看房子好不好...」

「嗯，不搬了，哪兒都不去。」

「可是秀榮啊，那你標記過的omega要怎麼辦？」

「我都會挑人的啦...」

「所以，你都這樣了還沒有標記過任何人？！」

「幹嘛。我守身如玉不行嗎？！」

 

 

朴秀榮又生氣了，轉過頭瞪著才剛破處還敢嘲笑自己的alpha。姜澀琪並沒有因此收斂笑意，只是默默轉身背對自己，被堆成一團的泡泡頭還傻氣地隨著動作抖了抖。朴秀榮望著那人拿起水蓮頭沖洗乾淨頸背，乖乖地垂下了頭，一副任人宰割的姿態。

 

「雖然也不能成事——」

 

「標記我吧，秀榮。」


End file.
